


Minty Lullaby

by nesibe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, BaekChen are cute and in-love, Celebrity couple, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genius idol Baekhyun, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mind that MPREG tag, Mpreg, Musical actor Kim Jongdae, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: Famous idol Byun Baekhyun and his husband, musical actor Kim Jongdae’s lives are about to change permanently. But Jongdae has trouble in breaking the news to him.Baekhyun being unbelievably busy doesn’t help either.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 40
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BaekChen day ~
> 
> This is my first BaekChen fic to be completed and posted, and I thought this day to be the most meaningful to share it with the world.
> 
> As always, thank you Ina for being an amazing beta.
> 
> And a last warning that this is an MPREG universe and a CELEBRITY au. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jongdae has no idea why they are fighting. Yes, he is still in shock and in denial of what he has learned earlier that day, but this was not a good reason to make him irritated to the point of fighting with his husband of two and a half years over something as ridiculous as the latter's work schedule.

“This is unbelievable!” Baekhyun huffs while angrily swiping his bangs away from his forehead. “You know how the company wants me to work harder this year to strengthen my fanbase, especially after I lost so many fans while I was in the military.”

“I know!” Jongdae yells back, loud and annoyed, and his voice is full of so much  _ hur _ _ t _ –so much that Baekhyun is just so confused and lost about what is going on with him. “But we are married for years Baekhyun! And if I add up all the times I had you to myself in the past years, it will be like what? Two months? Three months in total?” To be painfully honest, Jongdae knows he is exaggerating, and being uncharacteristically dramatic. “You are always in a tour overseas or in the military or in preparation for a comeback or something else. There is  _ always  _ something else!” Yet he cannot stop neither being annoyed nor yelling at his husband.

“So what?!” Baekhyun shouts back cutting Jongdae’s monologue. “My life was always like that. We have known each other since our rookie days, don’t act like you didn’t know my lifestyle back then. Why are you making a big deal out of it all of a sudden?”

“I just do!” Jongdae yells back. Frustrated tears shining in his eyes. “Do I need to have a reason to want my husband to be beside me more often?”

“Stop implying that I neglect you!”

“Maybe you do!”

“You know I don’t!”

Childish. They both are being so childish.

“Then why are you going again?!” Jongdae is flat out screaming at this point.

“It’s just a Japan dome tour. It’s not like I am immigrating to another country.” Baekhyun looks bewildered with the turn of the events to say the least. And a little scared by the monster that came out of his usually calm husband.

“SHUT UP!”

And that is how Jongdae ends the most childish fight of his relationship with Baekhyun by storming out of the living room and locking himself in their bedroom. The sound of the front door being closed harshly is heard not long after.

Jongdae hates fighting with Baekhyun, really. But he hates being the one at wrong the most. He knows he has to apologize, but he hates that fact as well. He is just so, so frustrated to do any apologies right now. And the fact that he has no real reason to be angry or frustrated just makes everything worse, because _just where the hell all these negative emotions are coming from?_

_ Hormones _ , the more rational part of him whispers, making him even more upset, because he doesn’t want to think about those hormones and the  _ tiny reason _ behind them right now.

He leaves the bedroom with a big sigh, a permanent pout, and downcast puppy eyes. He needs some mint-choco ice cream. And to prepare a good apology speech.

This is how Jongdae finds himself the next day attending Baekhyun’s Music Bank pre-recording unannounced with a big ice cream cake in his hands. Feeling even shittier about the fact that he made his husband upset just the night before his very first music show appearance after his discharge from the military.

Baekhyun is unamused. Rightfully so.

“As if we were not in the military at the same time.” He has his legs and arms crossed, chin raised, intentionally looking out the window instead of looking at his husband who was sitting across from him.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Jongdae mumbles, sitting with his hands on his knees, eyes downcast, with a very humble and a very, very guilty posture.

“As if you were not practically living in the practice room to prepare for your last musical while I was having that post-military fanmeeting tour.” Baekhyun continues, not even acknowledging Jongdae’s sorry mumbles. Jongdae just feels worse and worse with every word Baekhyun is uttering.

“I know.”

“As if...”

“Baekhyun I know!” Jongdae is upset, yes, but he also wants forgiveness, and he wants it now. “I had no right to tell you any of those words. How many more times do I have to say I am sorry?”

“A few hundred more, and maybe I will be convinced that you are ready to be forgiven.”

“How about I buy you dinner instead?” Jongdae comments cheekily, moving his eyebrows flirtatiously in the way he knows it will make Baekhyun crack a smile every time.

Baekhyun fake-coughs and turns his eyes towards the ceiling in an effort to control himself and keep his face neutral. “I have a recording tonight.”

“Then I will bring food for tomorrow’s broadcast as well?”

“You already did for today, isn’t that a weak move to do the same trick two days in a row?” He says while pretending to check his non-existent nail-polish.  _ F _ _ ucking Byun _ , always loves to play hard to get.

“I will buy drinks for the fans then! I will prepare a fan support just like the one you did today.”

“No need. I paid today’s drinks with your card anyway.”

“Oh my god Byun Baekhyun!” The younger yells incredulously. “Which card?”

“The limitless one that you think you don’t need so you always leave it in the top drawer.” Finally Baekhyun is looking directly at Jongdae. With a huge smirk! How unfair! Always so handsome, even while acting like a sassy brat.

“Baekhyun, it is for emergencies.” Jongdae tries to argue, but it is obvious that he is not mad at all.

Baekhyun lets out a small laugh. “I was mad, I think it is an emergency itself.”

Jongdae starts outright laughing at that. “Silly,” he murmurs, adoration shining in his eyes while reaching his hands out to cup Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun leans towards Jongdae obediently, letting him leave dotting kisses on the idol’s face.

Baekhyun’s manager disrupts them at that point. “Baekhyun you are next, and you don’t want your makeup to be ruined now.”

The idol pulls back with a sigh, a pout in his lips mirroring the one on Jongdae’s face. “You will come watch me on stage, right?”

“Of course. I would never miss it.”

The rest of the week goes uneventful. Baekhyun is rarely at home since he is constantly busy with promotions, and whenever he is home Jongdae is always asleep. It is strange. Jongdae used to be a really light sleeper. He used to wake up naturally the moment Baekhyun entered the house, and he always made sure to at least give a welcome kiss to him before turning back to sleep. Now though, if it wasn’t for Baekhyun’s morning texts starting with “Hey, you were sleeping, I am leaving early again...”, he would never know that his husband spend the night sleeping right beside him.

While the Baekhyun deprivation is making him depressed, there is also the growing pressure from his company about new musical roles he is supposed to choose from. Considering it has been almost two months since his last performance, it is time for him to pick a new job for himself if he wants to continue being the booked and busy, successful musical actor that he is known to be. Yet, the fact that he doesn’t know what he is going to do about _The New Byun Problem_ –as he labelled it- makes everything complicated.

He doesn’t want to make any decision on his own without talking to Baekhyun.

He needs emotional support.

And some tiger sugar bubble tea.

And maybe Baekhyun could give him a blowjob after that to make Jongdae feel better. That would definitely work.

Then again, didn't this problem came to be because of some bubble tea and the promise of a blowjob in the first place?

(<_>)

It was the day of Jongdae’s last performance for his last musical  _ Make It Count _ . He was still buzzing with the energy and adrenalin of freshly stepping down from the stage when he was instructed to join all other actors in the press conference. This was his very first musical after being discharged from the military, so there were a great amount of questions directed solely at him. He tried to answer them all with short but polite answers, trying to be honest and open about his future career plans. For the more general questions about the musical, he mostly let other actors and actresses, majority being his juniors, step up and answer, so that they could share the spotlight. It was all professional and routine until this one particular question was directed at him: “A few weeks ago, your husband, Byun Baekhyun, came to watch your performance which greatly excited netizens and fans since it is really hard to see you two together since his dischargement from the military. Everyone is curious if everything is okay between you two.”

It was a tricky question, fishing for rumors and flashy headlines they could get out of Jongdae instead of real information. Something like “Trouble in paradise? Kim Jongdae hinted at having problems in his marriage with famous soloist Baekhyun.”

Not that Jongdae ever cared about what the media or public talked behind him. But it was different for Baekhyun. He was an idol. The headlines and the public’s reaction had bigger effects on his career. Not to mention that a big chunk of Baekhyun’s fanbase still, after all those years, thought that their relationship was not genuine but pure media play. So instead of closing himself off upon receiving such a personal question, like he would usually prefer to do, he turned towards the reporter and sent his brightest smile on her way. “Baekhyunnie has been very busy these days since he has been preparing something amazing that he will be revealing to his fans very soon.” he started, effectively exciting the reporters in the crowd. “But I am very thankful that despite his busy schedule, he always tries to make time to take care of me, especially when I have practices for long hours.” Then he let his smile turn mischievous, lips forming a fake pout while his eyes sparkled with a playful light. “And now that I am mostly done with my schedules, I am just waiting for  _ hyung _ to keep his promise and take me out to try this new bubble tea.” He then tilted his head in question. “I believe it is called as Tiger Sugar?”

He knew for a fact that both his own and Baekhyun’s fans -well, at least the supportive ones- would be delighted with the news of Jongdae publicly calling Baekhyun as  _ hyung _ and hinting at a new date. But Jongdae was more interested in his husband’s reaction which came in the form of a phone call when Jongdae was getting his makeup removed after the pres-con.

Baekhyun’s amused, playful voice radiated from the phone the moment Jongdae answered. “If you want me to take you to that bubble tea place so much, you should tell it to me directly, Love.”

“Oh,” Jongdae exclaimed, playful, as he left the changing room to get some privacy. “Was my pretty boy stalking me on sns instead of focusing on recording his new songs.”

“Well, how can I focus on my art, while everyone on sns is talking about my muse being the prettiest angel to ever grace this earth.”

Jongdae internally cringed and melted and softened all at the same time as he scrunched his face and whined. “Stop being cheesy and turn back to work so that you can come home early for once.”

“I have a better idea,” Baekhyun started, amusement still lacing his voice despite it going a few octaves lower and making Jongdae’s stomach tingle. “Why don’t you ask _hyung_ to come and take you to that bubble tea place? Maybe if you _beg_ enough, he can grant all your wishes.”

Jongdae bit his lower lip upon hearing the suggestive tone, before letting it go and answering, with the low, suggestive voice of his own. “All my wishes? That’s a big statement.”

Jongdae got all his wishes granted at the end of that night!

The fans who swooned over their tiger sugar date photos on sns will always think that the date was cut short because of sasaengs, but Jongdae knows that ten minutes in the shop, Baekhyun was already too bothered, too turned on, too hot by the way Jongdae constantly teased him, the way he  _ pleaded his hyung _ for one more drink or for one more cookie to care about neither sasaengs nor the drinks. Jongdae was, of course, careful enough to keep his voice low in order not to be overheard by the others around, which only made Baekhyun even more turned on by hearing Jongdae’s lowest voice, so close, whispering to his ears.

Jongdae was a tease by all means. But he was never cruel to his husband. Yes, he softly caressed Baekhyun’s thighs under the table, fishing for moans that Baekhyun,  _ oh so professionally _ ,  kept in and didn’t let out. And brushed his fingers  _ accidently  _ to places they shouldn’t wander, and uttered suggestive words, and soft  _ hyung _ s to his sensitive ears, breath fanning his face and neck while both tried to maintain the most commercial of smiles as if they were talking about puppies and kittens instead... But upon noticing how Baekhyun was uncomfortable, feeling too tight inside his jeans, upon noticing the sweat starting to gather on his husband’s forehead, and upon noticing how his smile was faltering as it got harder and harder for him to keep himself in check… Jongdae leaned forward, leaving a soft kiss to his husband’s cheek (and effectively giving the most talked about photo of them to the public) before whispering to his ear.

“Hyung has been so good to me today. So patient. Maybe kitten should reward him back at home, by sucking all his discomfort away.”

Needless to say, Baekhyun was leading Jongdae to his car within seconds.

(<_>)

Jongdae still, to this day, gets turned on just by recalling how that night ended. Both sweaty and spent, limbs tangled on their dark blue sheets.

They were happy, content and sated in their small, cozy haven.

Looking back at that night, all he wants to do is to huff and curse at himself for being an horny idiot. And no, having the hottest man of the country in his bed, spread, naked and all for him, doesn’t excuse his recklessness that night either.

He just sighs harder and curses himself again, because despite being disappointed at himself, he is more turned on than anything upon recalling the memory. After all, that night was not a mistake, no. His only mistake was the night he decided to marry a man he could not, under any circumstances, resist. This was just bound to happen at some point, and Jongdae could never regret riding Baekhyun as if his life depended on it while the idol moaned sinfully under him.

He just groans at the last thought as it just makes him feel too hot and too tight inside his boxers. And  _ on God _ , Byun Baekhyun has to be punished for running inside the house, right in front of Jongdae’s hungry -and horny- eyes with his hair messed, in a thin black shirt and skinny jeans that do  _ nothing _ to hide his gorgeous body.

“Fuck it,” Jongdae murmurs and stands up abruptly, putting his bowl of salad on the coffee table to catch Baekhyun, who was trying so hard to find his car keys inside the house, by his -very muscular and very sexy- arms to turn him towards himself, before catching him off guard with a heated kiss.

Baekhyun, despite being surprised, melts into the kiss almost too soon, circling Jongdae’s waist with his arms and parting his mouth to welcome Jongdae’s attacks. As their tongues touch, they both groan simultaneously. Ignoring the fact that he was in a rush to leave the house, Baekhyun backs Jongdae to the nearest wall to lean towards the younger, trapping him with his body and letting his hands wander to the younger’s hips as Jongdae pushes Baekhyun’s shirt up and touches his bare chest before his hands move towards Baekhyun’s back to feel the hard muscles there.

Jongdae is about to circle the idol’s waist with his legs and pull him even closer when Baekhyun’s phone starts loudly ringing with that specific tone he set for his manager’s number. Baekhyun separates himself from his husband with a groan as Jongdae pitifully whines, painfully throbbing inside his boxers and not wanting to stop now.

“I have to go.” Baekhyun regretfully mumbles as he takes a huge breath in to calm himself down.

Jongdae lets him slip away from his embrace and watches him hastily gather his things to leave the house. Baekhyun is back to Jongdae’s side within minutes, noticing how the younger hasn’t moved away from his place, still leaning heavily against the wall with his flushed cheeks. The idol has guilt shining in his eyes as he leans forward and softly kisses Jongdae. “I will make this up to you. I promise.”

Jongdae tries to smile softly. “As you should.” Then he smiles wider at the other’s kicked puppy expression. “Stop sulking around and get out already, silly!” He says as he gently pushes the older towards the door. “You don’t want manager hyung to complain the whole way to the broadcast station.”

Baekhyun just laughs at that, already complaining about how his manager is always so whiny and sulky as he wears his shoes. Then he turns towards Jongdae again, cupping the younger’s small face with both his hands to leave adoring kisses all around his face until the younger starts uncontrollably giggling while trying to push Baekhyun away.

Baekhyun leans back after a while to look at Jongdae’s now smiling face with adoration shining in his eyes. “Now, this is better.” He comments, before leaning again and leaving one more kiss to the younger’s adorably smiling lips. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jongdae mumbles back as he watches Baekhyun leave the house with his soft smile.

Once the door is closed, Jongdae sighs and looks down at his still painfully throbbing hard-on before putting a soothing hand on his stomach. He can feel a wave of nausea approaching. “So we are all alone again,” He says loudly, “Me and my lovely ‘Byun Baekhyun induced Problems’.”

After a quick contemplation, he opts for going to kitchen to look for a new tube of mint-choco ice cream, totally ignoring the bowl of salad he left on the coffee table. Eating healthy doesn’t stop the nausea anyway, so might as well try something different for breakfast today.

The moment he sits on the kitchen table with his favourite comfort food, he notices the papers he left there the night before. The company sent him two new scripts for two new musicals that are casting right now. The papers seat there as Jongdae hungrily munches on his ice cream, waiting for him to read and evaluate so that he will know what his answer be the next time his manager calls him and asks which role he wants to take. The problem is that Jongdae doesn’t even want to have a look at the scripts, afraid of liking one and getting tempted to accept it. Even without checking, he knows that both roles will require him to work and dance hard for the next couple of months so that at the end of those harsh months he can go up on the stage to pretend to be in a very heterosexual relationship with a young, pretty girl. His current physical capabilities aside, he is sure the directors won’t appreciate him having a big baby bump when the time to perform all those scenes comes.

When he is halfway through his ice cream, he gives up. After letting out a tired sigh, he opens one of the scripts and stares at the words as he eats more and more. He is stressed, unreasonably so. He forces himself to read a few more pages before the long sentences gives him a headache. All the stress contained in his body making him dizzy and _terribly_ nauseous.

He throws the rest of the ice cream to the trash can and makes it to the bathroom just in time to throw up everything he has eaten since the morning.

('ㅅ')

Only a few days after that incident, Jongdae finally gets Baekhyun all to himself. He is at home, he is awake, and he is not rushing to catch a schedule. He is just suddenly standing in the doorway, a few hours after leaving the home for an early morning schedule, with a big box of pizza at his hands.

Jongdae doesn’t ask. He just kisses his husband’s silly smile and welcomes him home. Happy to have him home.

While they eat their lunch, settled on the carpeted floors of the living room, around their glass coffee table, Jongdae lets Baekhyun talk about anything and everything as he listens with a content smile, giving his lover his undivided attention. He missed Baekhyun and he missed his stories and jokes, his loud laugh and his shining, sparkling personality. He is just content with hearing the latest company gossip, and new projects and plans and all the news, as he comments here and there and mostly laughs along with his husband.

The summer weather is suddenly feeling warmer today. Perfect for a lazy afternoon, reserved only for them. Baekhyun and Jongdae. Alone in their cozy home, as they clean the table and settle in their big white coach with a big bowl of popcorn to watch an old action movie. Baekhyun loves it, already being immersed in the story although this being his nth time to watch it. Jongdae is a little less interested in the movie as he divides his attention between stuffing his mouth with popcorn and watching Baekhyun’s side profile. Once Baekhyun catches him staring, Jongdae starts laughing shyly, making his husband laugh with him. Baekhyun pulls him closer and forces Jongdae’s head to lean against his shoulder, making it harder for the younger to watch his husband instead of the screen as they cuddle closer.

Jongdae is comfortable, and content, and oozes the love he feels for the man sitting beside him. But this doesn’t stop his mind from wandering about the possibilities. Thinking about the future. Everything will be so different soon, Jongdae knows it. And it scares him immensely. He just wants to freeze this moment and stay within Baekhyun’s embrace.

It startles Jongdae when the TV is suddenly turned off. The screen he was mindlessly watching going pitch black.

“Okay, spill!” Baekhyun demands as he puts some distance between them to be able to look at his husband in the eye with his questioning gaze.

“What?” Jongdae mumbles unintelligibly around the handful of popcorn he has just stuffed in his mouth, trying to swallow everything as he looks at the older man with wide open eyes.

Although Jongdae resembles the most adorable chipmunk ever with his stuffed cheeks, Baekhyun is intent on keeping his hard façade and getting the truth out of Jongdae. “You have sighed more than I can count within the last five minutes and it doesn’t take a genius to see that something is bothering you.” When Jongdae doesn’t answer but only stare sadly, obviously having apologies on the tip of his tongue for something as ridiculous as ruining the movie, Baekhyun rushes to continue. “Is it about the new musical roles? Is it what is bothering you?” He asks, wanting to know what’s making his usually cheerful Jongdae feel so down.

Jongdae averts his eyes and stuffs his mouth with even more popcorn. Trying to gain enough time to gather his courage. This is it. This is the moment. It is not like he can hide anything from Baekhyun long enough. He will tell everything now.

“I saw your manager in the company's cafeteria yesterday.” Baekhyun continues while waiting for Jongdae to finish his popcorn. “I know you rejected all the offers the company sent you.”

“Yeah, I did.” Jongdae says eventually, “I don’t think I will be accepting a new role anytime soon.” He adds, gauging Baekhyun's reaction.

“Oh,” Baekhyun softly exclaims, surprised by the revelation. Then he exclaims louder, “Oh my god!” visibly getting excited, “I knew this would happen!” he says, smiling widely and confusing Jongdae. “You finally accepted Chanyeol’s offer in Loey Studios and decided to grace the music industry with your works, didn’t you?”

“Oh,” Jongdae murmurs softly before denying. “It is not like that.” Truth to be told, it was such an old offer that he constantly rejected that it never crossed his mind among all the stress he has been feeling for the last week. “It is more about,” He trails, not knowing how to approach the topic. “I just decided to take a break from the stage.”

“Which I fully support!” Baekhyun yells excitedly, receiving an amused laugh from Jongdae at his adorably excited antics. “Now please tell me that it is because you decided to accept that offer and be the lyricist my next hit needs.” The elder finishes, putting his hands together beside his adorably tilted head as he smiles charmingly to get Jongdae to say  _ yes _ .

Jongdae can’t contain the laughs bubbling from his chest at the cute scene in front of him. He loves Baekhyun so,  _ so much _ . “Stop being adorable, silly.” He lets out between his giggles as he leans forward to leave a kiss on his lips. “I will write whatever lyrics you want me to write if you go get me some water. The popcorn made me parched.”

He laughs harder as Baekhyun makes a show of running towards the kitchen while shouting something about spoilt artists and their demanding selves.

The moment Baekhyun disappears from Jongdae’s sight, the idol’s phone starts ringing on the coffee table. Jongdae is definitely not one of those husbands who check their spouse’s incoming calls and texts without their knowledge, yet he recognizes that specific ringtone notifying him that the call is from Baekhyun’s manager. And Jongdae really _really_ hates that ringtone. So, he answers the call, just to stop the annoying song.

“Oh my god, BAEKHYUN!” Baekhyun almost drops the glass of water he has just filled up, startled beyond belief, when Jongdae barges inside the kitchen, calling his name on top of his lungs. 

“WHAT?! WHAT! What’s wrong?!” Baekhyun screams back as he clutches his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“Why did you not tell me?” Jongdae throws back, loud and excited. And he adds before giving Baekhyun a chance to reply. “You won today!” He can see confusion flush in Baekhyun’s eyes before realization takes over and a beautiful smile starts spreading on his pretty face. “You are officially the solo artist with the most music show wins now. I am so proud of you!” Jongdae can’t contain his pride, his excitement, his happiness. He hugs his husband to himself as Baekhyun melts into his embrace, laughing bashfully. His happiness is tangible in the air.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were so close to breaking a record like this?” Jongdae complains between praising his husband and kissing his cheeks.

“I actually didn’t break any record. It is a tie between me and a senior soloist.” Baekhyun tells. So adorably shy that Jongdae just wants to lean forward and bite his pinky cheeks. He does exactly that, causing Baekhyun to let out a sound between a war cry and a laugh at the attack. Jongdae just laughs harder as he puts a kiss to the cheek he has just bitten to soothe the pain.

“You should have told about it to me anyway!”

“I didn’t think I would get the trophy today so I didn’t want to get you excited for nothing.” Baekhyun casually says as he tries to bite Jongdae’s cheek to retaliate.

“Stop it!” Jongdae yells, pushing Baekhyun back and saving his cheeks as they let out twin laughs, loud and happy, before Jongdae collects himself and turns back to complaining. “Why wouldn’t you get it? You are the best soloist the nation has ever seen,” He says cupping Baekhyun’s face and lovingly kissing his cheeks. “The nation’s genius idol,” Another kiss to his nose. “The best of the best!” And another one to his chin.

Baekhyun literally glows under the attention, like the sun, warming Jongdae with his smiles.

“We need to celebrate this.” Jongdae exclaims, leaning back to look at his husband better. “What do you want to do? Do you want to go out?”

Baekhyun lets out a whiny sound in disagreement. “I am too old for night outs.” He says, sighing and dropping himself on Jongdae, his face buried in his husband’s neck and his arms dangling from his shoulders as Jongdae barely manages to catch his weight.

Jongdae just laughs and declares that they will throw a small house party instead.

Once their excitement calms down and they move back to the living room to decide who to invite over, Baekhyun turns towards Jongdae with furrowed brows. “I almost forgot. You didn't actually tell me what was bothering you."

“Oh,” Jongdae lets out softly, looking at his husband who still radiates the excitement the news brought over him. Jongdae is unable to predict how Baekhyun will react to the news he will deliver, but in any case, he thinks Baekhyun deserves to celebrate his success without the attention being diverted to some life changing news that will surely bring stress and anxiety along with joy.

He smiles softly, putting a kiss to Baekhyun’s chin. “It was just me overthinking my future career objectives. Nothing we can’t discuss later."

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae, contemplating. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you, baby?"

Jongdae chuckles softly, "I am sure.” He says, smiling wide as his eyes are lost in crescents. “Now stop worrying about that and tell me who do you want to call over."

"Jongdae." Baekhyun murmurs as he throws his arm around his husband’s shoulder and pulls him closer to his side. "You know I will always support you, right? I trust you. I know you will do well whatever you decide to do. Everything will work out at the end."

_ Everything will work out at the end. _

Jongdae doesn’t want to show it at that moment, in fear of ruining Baekhyun’s mood, but he gets so,  _ so  _ emotional. Unreasonably so. He knows his lips are about to tremble - _ fucking hormones _ -, so he pulls Baekhyun towards himself and kisses him full on the lips, his heart is about to burst with the love he feels for him. He didn’t know how much he needed to hear something like this. "I love you so damn much Byun Baekhyun."

  
  


“You are late as always Sehunnie.” Jongdae says as he welcomes the younger inside. Everyone else has already arrived and settled in their cozy living room.

“I might be late but I brought this really expensive and really sweet champagne just for you guys.” Sehun replies, showing off the pink bottle to everyone and getting excited cheers from the group. Jongdae just shakes his head in amusement as he settles beside Baekhyun on the carpet. “Also hyung,” Sehun starts, settling on the small loveseat, squeezing himself between Kyungsoo and Minseok. “Did you gain some weight? You didn’t have those cheeks the last time I saw you.”

“What,” Jongdae gasps, self-consciously cupping his cheeks.

“Nah,” Baekhyun denies loudly, not giving Jongdae a chance to reply as he throws an arm around his husband’s shoulders and pulls him towards his side. “He just gained back his soft cheekies he had before the musical, nothing more.” He comments. “Believe me, when he  _ actually _ gains weight, his thighs get,” Baekhyun starts, mindlessly putting a hand on one of Jongdae’s thighs and squeezing his jean covered flesh. “deliciously thick.”

Jongdae pushes Baekhyun’s hands away in embarrassment. “Stop, why are you like this?” But everyone is already either laughing or whistling suggestively. So, Jongdae retaliates by saying that Baekhyun has the better thighs between them. “And the most luscious butt.” He adds with the cheesiest wink.

Baekhyun smirks at his husband dirtily. “No butt has a right to get any praise while you and your glorious-”

“Yeah yeah we all know that you both have nice butts.” Chanyeol interrupts him with the most disgusted expression he can master. “Your poor kids will be miserably short but will have the best bums. Case closed. Can we focus on picking a game to play now?”

As their small group erupts in laughter, Baekhyun lets out a war cry before attacking Chanyeol because _how dare you imply that I am short? Unbelievable!_ Jongdae opts for silently enjoying their antics, mind suddenly somewhere else.

Was it strange that he never thought about who would the baby look like? The thought makes him turn towards his husband, gazing at his handsome profile. Would they look like Baekhyun? Jongdae smiles unconsciously. He wouldn’t mind a son with Baekhyun’s droopy eyes and square laugh. Baekhyun looks at him right at that moment, noticing the way Jongdae is looking at him and tilting his head in question. Jongdae shakes his head in reply while sending a smile towards his way. Baekhyun wordlessly smiles back.

And Jongdae knows at that moment. He would like to have a mini Baekhyun around.

They end up playing monopoly, “To end some friendships” as Minseok helpfully says. And it _does_ almost end some of the friendships there. Sehun is sulking, laying on the couch, Baekhyun is fuming beside Jongdae as the younger cradles his devastated husband and Chanyeol is complaining about how everything is _unfair_ , as Kyungsoo -the rightful winner- sips his champagne, unbothered. The bottle is already empty and Jongdae is glad that everyone was too immersed in the game to notice that he didn’t drink any.

It is Yixing’s idea to make some tea because he doesn’t want to wake up hangover the next morning. Jongdae instantly joins him, glad that he now has an excuse not to consume any alcohol as Baekhyun brings a new bottle of wine to living room.

The conversation turns from life and relationships to jobs as Chanyeol stands up to make a toast to celebrate Baekhyun’s new achievements. Baekhyun was too tipsy to get shy at that point, proudly accepting the praises and happily shining under the attention.

“What about you, Jongdae?” Minseok asks at one point, when the conversation turns from Baekhyun to others, everyone trying to catch up with what the others are up to these days as they don’t get gatherings like this often. “Do you have a new project?”

“Actually no,” Jongdae starts truthfully. “I decided to take a break from the musicals.”

It surprises others but, as expected, they assume the same thing as Baekhyun: That Jongdae has found something new to pursue. “Oh, what do you have in mind then?” Yixing asks curiously.

“Nothing specific.” Jongdae gets awkward under the attention. “But I am thinking about the possibilities.” He finishes.

“There always were different areas you wanted to try your hands on,” Kyungsoo comments absentmindedly as he tries to untangle himself from a very much drunk and very much snuggly Chanyeol, “I am glad you are finally taking the time to explore them.”

It was true that Jongdae always had too many dreams but not enough time to pursue them. He was simply not capable of dividing his attention between his job and his other interests.

“I would actually expect you to do that right after you discharged from the military.” Minseok says, filling everyone’s empty glasses, despite being the oldest. “You know how people usually get those life changing decisions while they are serving.” He says and laughs, getting agreeing murmurs from around the room.

“But it wouldn’t be a wise decision.” Yixing interjects. “It was actually a good move to gain back your popularity in musical scenes before moving to other things you wanted to try.” He smiles at Jongdae, inflicting hope in him. “That way your return to musicals will be smoother in the future, if you want to be back at any point.”

“You think so?” Jongdae asks, needing the affirmation so bad. And Yixing does affirm his words, along with a dimpled smile. Jongdae feels lighter. He doesn’t trust his hormonally imbalanced pregnancy brain and the chaotic scenarios it comes up with but, he can surely trust Yixing hyung under any circumstances.

At one point, Jongdae leaves the room to go get himself a fresh cup of tea only to turn back and find Baekhyun telling everyone about his plans regarding making Jongdae his personal lyricist. He rolls his eyes and huffs, “I promised you one and only one song Baekhyun and that was under the condition of you bringing me a cup of water, which in the end I went and got on my own.”

“I was about to bring that to you! It is not my fault that you came to the kitchen and distracted me with the news!” Baekhyun retaliates while Chanyeol loudly laughs. “You sold a song for a cup of water?!”

Jongdae laughs along with him. “No I sold a nonexisting song, so it was a good deal.”

“You should be ashamed of yourself as a business degree holder.” Kyungsoo joins Chanyeol on bullying Jongdae.

“It _was_ a good deal!” Baekhyun heatedly supports his husband. “It was not only a cup of water but also the promise of working with _his sexy husband_ on the studio.” He sends a wink to Jongdae, who in return raises one of his eyebrows, making his husband chuckle.

“By working, you mean having exhibitionistic intercourse in your workplace.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“It was only ONE time.” Baekhyun yells while Jongdae shouts; “We are not exhibitionists!”

The voices raise around the room as their guests start a competition to come up with past stories that contradicts the couple’s statement. “What about that one time on the beach?” Chanyeol excitedly yells while Minseok grimaces; “I remember walking in on you at the company’s halloween party.” Jongdae is just embarrassed while Baekhyun is always up for a friendly, heated argument.

It is the producer voice of Yixing who interrupts the ruckus at the end. “It is not a bad idea though,” He starts casually, as if no one is arguing over Baekhyun and Jongdae’s sex life around him. “You two working together would excite the fans and the song would get so much anticipation and hype.”

“Oh come on,” Jongdae is quick to argue against Yixing’s statement with amusement visible in his voice, “Don’t you remember what happened the last time we came  _ slightly _ close to working on the same project.” He can see Baekhyun stopping his childish bickering with Chanyeol to  _ cringe _ upon hearing his words. It makes Jongdae laugh harder.

“Oh, you mean the ost?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at Baekhyun in pity but also amusement. It was not a secret that his fans and their dramatic reactions was not something Baekhyun was proud of. 

“Yes, the ost.” Jongdae replies referring to the time Baekhyun got his first acting role in a historical drama and Jongdae was offered to sing the ost. “They still think I stole it from Baekhyun." He adds, half whiny half amused.

"Damn. I remember them calling you a 1+1 deal." Chanyeol, unhelpfully supplies as Baekhyun huffs, displeased by the conversation.

“Awww,” Noticing his grumpy mood, Jongdae turns towards Baekhyun and puts a kiss on his soft cheek. “It is okay Baekhyunnie, I don’t care about them calling me an ost thief.”

The last part of the comment makes the tipsy population of the room erupt in laughter while Baekhyun huffs loudly before declaring, “As if you need to steal anything from me. You can just look at me prettily and I would give the entire universe to you willingly."

“Awww,” Jongdae melts inside and kisses his husband again, ignoring the exaggerated gagging sounds coming from their audience. So what if they are cheesy sometimes? After all, he loves his Baekhyunnie just the way he is.

When the night ends, they send everyone home, and Baekhyun gets out of shower to join Jongdae in bed; the younger sighs and cuddles close to his husband. It has been a while since they went to bed together and Jongdae can’t help but sigh again in contentment. “I love the smell of your shower gel.” He mumbles to Baekhyun’s neck where he buries his nose in.

Baekhyun chuckles lowly. “You smell exactly the same, Jongdae.”

“No, it smells better on you.” Jongdae argues back before yawning and cuddling closer to his husband.

Baekhyun laughs at that before taking his phone from the bedside table to check his notifications. His left hand keeps moving up and down on Jongdae’s arm, luring the younger to sleep, as he replies some texts. When Baekhyun finally turns off his phone and the night lamb to go to sleep, he is sure that Jongdae is already in the dreamland. That’s why it startles him when he hears Jongdae softly calling his name.

“Baekhyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Who do you think our kids will look like?”

“Us.” Baekhyun answers cheekily. Starting to laugh when Jongdae weakly slaps his chest for the joke.

“Idiot.” Jongdae mumbles, voice too sleepy to sound angry. “I am serious!”

Baekhyun hums again, fully turning his body towards Jongdae and pulling the younger flush against his chest. This wasn’t the strangest question they asked each other in one of their late night talks, so he doesn’t think about it much before answering. “I think I am okay with everything as long as they have your pretty kitten smile.” He says truthfully.

He feels more than hears the huffed out laugh Jongdae lets out against his neck. “Then what if they get _your_ pretty smile instead?” The younger asks, feeling soft and content inside Baekhyun’s cozy embrace, feeling his gentle hands caressing his sides.

“It would be disappointing for me,” Baekhyun starts before his voice takes a joking edge. “but it would be pure luck on their part since they will be dashingly handsome, taking after me.”

Jongdae laughs despite his sleepy brain, “Silly.” He leans his head back to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek before burying his head back to the idol’s neck, happy and content as a calming silence settles in the room.

Jongdae is halfway through the dreamland when Baekhyun starts talking again. “No but I am serious.” He mumbles, sleepy, voice barely audible. “What is the point of having kids if they won’t inherit your pretty face.”

Jongdae smiles when his sleepy brain registers the words. He nuzzles his husband’s neck and hugs him tighter to himself. “Sleep Baekhyun,” he mumbles softly, before drifting to sleep himself, cradled within his husband’s embrace, heart lighter and warmer than it has been for days.

('ㅅ')

It is a week later, when Jongdae leaves the bed in a hurry, eyes still half closed, upon hearing a sound from the living room and not being able to feel his husband beside him in the bed.

“Where are you going?” He asks in his low, morning voice, as he approaches Baekhyun who is tying his shoelaces in the hallway to leave the house. “I thought you didn’t have any schedules today?”

Baekhyun raises his head to look at his husband who approaches him, looking too soft for Baekhyun’s heart to handle with his sleepy eyes and bed hair. “I got a last minute call from the manager hyung.” He approaches to kiss Jongdae’s temple and pats his head like soothing a kitten. “Go back to sleep, baby. It is still early.”

“Oh,” Jongdae mumbles, gaze suddenly downcast. “When are you coming back?”

“Probably very late.” Baekhyun replies before noticing how upset Jongdae looks upon hearing the news. “What’s wrong?” He asks, pulling the younger to his chest. Baekhyun knows he is probably making soft puppy eyes at Jongdae, but he can’t help it, Jongdae’s mood rubbing on him instantly.

“It is just…” Jongdae starts, looking at Baekhyun’s eyes, before he stops himself and shakes his head. “Nevermind.” He smiles at Baekhyun softly, obviously trying to look fine. “Have a nice day and don’t skip your meals, okay?”

But Baekhyun is worried and curious already and he won’t let it slide so easily. “No, no, tell me what is it?” He insists.

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun with big, expressive eyes, biting his bottom lip, before he sighs and averts his gaze. “I just have a doctor appointment today and I thought we could go have lunch out and then go to hospital together. But it is okay-”

“Wait, why are you going to doctor’s? Is everything okay?” Baekhyun is instantly worried. He cups Jongdae’s face to look at him in the eye as if he can gauge his health status by doing that.

“Yeah yeah, I am fine.” Jongdae is quick to soothe Baekhyun’s worries. Internally cursing at himself for alarming the idol in the first place. “It is just a routine control, you don’t have to worry.”

Jongdae was totally fine, sure. He just had plans for today. It was supposed to be _The Day_ where he broke the news to Baekhyun. But he knows that he can’t just hold Baekhyun back from a schedule. So he tries to send a bright smile to his husband, so he won’t worry about Jongdae for no reason.

But Baekhyun can still sense the underlying sulkiness in Jongdae’s tone. “Are you sure everything is okay, Dae?” He asks, getting soft and affectionate, on the verge of ditching his schedule to cradle Jongdae back to sleep.

“I am fine, Baekhyun. You don’t have to worry.” His smile gets more charming and more convincing by the second. “I just thought it would be a good excuse to spend some time together.” He adds. “That’s all.”

“I am sorry.” Jongdae hates the guilt shining in Baekhyun’s eyes as the idol answers. “I promise I will make it up to you.”

Jongdae leans forward, cupping his husband’s face and kissing his small mouth. “It is okay Baekhyun.” He says with smiling eyes, as he puts another kiss to his soft cheek. Baekhyun’s phone starts ringing and Jongdae really hates that ringtone. “You should go before manager hyung comes up to drag you out himself.” He tries to joke.

Baekhyun ignores the call to hug Jongdae. “Call me if _anything_ happens okay?” He whispers to his ear softly, before leaning back and kissing him full on the lips. “I want to know about every possible thing they find in your health scans so that I can take care of my baby boy better.”

Jongdae softly laughs at him. “Of course, _hyung_. I will report you everything.”

Baekhyun groans at the sensual usage of the word ‘hyung’. “You are cruel.”

“And you need to leave now.” Jongdae pushes him towards the door as the phone starts ringing again.

“You are truly evil Kim Jongdae, calling me like that right before you kick me out. How cruel!”

Jongdae laughs loudly at his husband’s whining as he closes the door to his face. Truly cruel.

The appointment was a strange experience for Jongdae. Not bad, no definitely not bad, but strange. Strange in a sense that it leaves him with unexplainable, novel emotions when it ends. He turns back to their dark apartment alone, directly goes to bedroom and with careful, nimble hands, takes out the ultrasound pics to gently put them on his bedside table before leaving the room to take a shower.

He walks around the house only in his boxers and one of Baekhyun’s baggy shirts afterwards. (Or maybe his shirt? He is not sure to be honest. They don't actually keep track of which shirts belong to who, so it is hard to pinpoint who this particular shirt initially belongs to.) It is a very hot august evening and he is glad that he has stocked the fridge with tubes of ice cream (mostly mint-choco, with some occasional strawberry vanilla) beforehand. He eats his ice cream in front of the tv as he tries not to think about how he lied Baekhyun about his appointment today. Although it seemed like the right thing to do in the morning, he gravely regrets it now. Feeling like he robbed Baekhyun of a really important memory.

The ice cream, occasional funny texts from Baekhyun, and the romance drama he is watching come together to somehow soothe his guilt for now, and he considers it as a victory when he doesn’t throw up the ice cream this time. Yet he still feels undeniably alone when he goes to bed, earlier than normal. Baekhyun has a huge plushie for times like this. Well, truth to be told, _Jo_ _ngdae_ has a plushie that happens to be Baekhyun’s for times like this. He gets it out from the cabinet. It smells just like Baekhyun’s perfume, just the way Jongdae likes it. It is white and in the shape of Baekhyun’s light stick. A gift from his fans. (Oh how Baekhyun’s fans would be furious if they knew _Jongdae the devil_ is cuddling to their precious gift to their precious idol! In their pretty oppar’s bed nonetheless! Atrocious!) Jongdae doesn’t mind it much but he knows Baekhyun finds it funny. So he settles to bed, cuddles the plushie to his chest and takes a selfie like that. He sends it to Baekhyun as a goodnight message. Baekhyun’s reply is immediate. A trail of complaints about how it is unfair that he has to practice until late hours while his baby is all alone and pouty and cuddly in their bed.

(“And is that my lightstick plushie? Nooooooo!!”)

(“How come the people hating you can get the plushie they bought cuddling you more than I can cuddle you??”)

Jongdae giggles softly, before putting his phone aside and burying his nose to the plushie. Drifting off to sleep, surrounded by Baekhyun’s scent. 

He wakes up hours later to the sound of rain hitting the windows. It is almost midnight and Baekhyun is still not home. Although there is a text in his phone, from Baekhyun, telling that he will be home in a few hours. Jongdae decides to go make himself something to eat and wait for Baekhyun. While leaving the bedroom, he gets his phone and the ultrasound pics he left on the bedside table along with him.

There are avocados, nuts and some cheese on his plate as he listens the rain and looks at the pics. A strange sense of contentment and calmness surrounding him. He looks out from their big windows, to the rain and to the moon picking behind the clouds, before getting up to get himself a notebook. When was the last time he actually wrote something? Funny how an artist gains back his inspiration to create in the strangest of times. And funny how Jongdae was so scared of the reality he was living in just a few weeks ago while that same reality is the inspiration that keeps him writing now.

He could never know that looking at two strange pics of a tiny dot would bring him so much inspiration and hope for the future. 

He wants Baekhyun to know. He wants him to know so that they can prepare together for what the future holds for them.

_ Soon _ ,  he promises.

“Jongdae,” The next time he wakes up that night is to Baekhyun’s soft voice calling for him. “Why are you sleeping on the couch?”

“I was waiting for you.” Jongdae mumbles as he sits up. “Welcome home.” He says around a yawn before kissing his husband.

Baekhyun kisses him back, before tiredly chuckling down at Jongdae; the younger is rubbing his eyes, pouty lips jutting out. He is truly the cutest sight to come back home to.

“Is this a lullaby?” Baekhyun asks, pointing towards the papers scattered around in the coffee table.

“No, it is supposed to be a healing ballad.” Jongdae replies around another yawn. “Did you read it?”

Baekhyun shrugs, mischievously winking “I am a curious man.” Jongdae shakes his head in amusement as Baekhyun continues. “It sounds like a lullaby though.”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No, I liked it.” Baekhyun admits, before tilting his head in thought. “Actually now that I think about it, I am sure kids would really love something like this, especially from your beautiful voice.”

It is too easy for Jongdae to get shy and Baekhyun loves to see it. “It is not for me to sing though.”

“A loss for the miserable human beings of the world, excluding me.” Baekhyun jokes before pulling out his infamous puppy eyes. “You will sing me lullabies, right?”

Jongdae laughs at the adorable sight before kissing his husband’s squishy cheeks. “I will sing you whatever you want. Let’s go to bed, now.”

When they settle down in their bed, Jongdae sends a quick text out, before turning his phone off and cuddling into his husband’s side.

Chanyeol only replies the next morning. And yes, he would love to see the lyrics and work with him.

('ㅅ')

Today is  _ The Day _ . Jongdae has no reason to delay it anymore. Jongdae  _ cannot  _ delay it anymore. But most importantly, Jongdae knows today is the perfect day to gift Baekhyun with more and more. Baekhyun has a concert today, marking the end of his busy promotion period. He is free now. At least until the practices for his Japan Dome tour starts. No schedules. No public appearances. Nothing.

Tonight will be perfect.

Jongdae will make Baekhyun so happy.

And then he will break the news.

_ Finally. _

The concert passes in a breeze. Baekhyun is perfect as always. Mesmerizing. Breathtaking. The brightest star to shine on the sparkling galaxy tonight.

Jongdae is reduced to a ball of energy and love for Baekhyun by the end of the concert, not much different than all the fans around him. With one exception of course; Jongdae has a free pass to backstage at the end of the concert unlike the others.  _ Husband privileges _ .

Baekhyun is brightly shining, as he approaches Jongdae with the widest, brightest smile of his. Hair messed, skin glistening with sweat… Pretty, still so pretty. Maybe even prettier than usual.

“Did you enjoy the concert, baby?” He asks as Jongdae hugs him, not minding the sweat one bit.

“You were amazing Baekhyun!” Jongdae exclaims, excited and happy as if he is the one experiencing the high of performing on stage that night. “I thought I was gonna faint when I saw that dance break on Monster!” Jongdae chirps, jumping up and down on where he stands, “You should have told me that you were gonna perform it shirtless!” He gushes, not being able to control himself.

Baekhyun laughs at his adorable fanboy in front of him. “But then it wouldn’t be a surprise performance, would it?”

“I am your husband!” Jongdae argues. “I get to know about your surprise performances, that’s how it works!”

“I don’t remember this being a part of our marriage vows.” Baekhyun teases, bopping Jongdae’s nose.

“Stop joking around!” Jongdae swats his hand away. “I am serious! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Baekhyun smirks. “Oh, did you get a boner as well?”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae slaps a hand at Baekhyun’s snickering mouth to shut him up when he sees some poor staff members blushing and rushing away from them upon hearing the words. Baekhyun bites his hand, effectively making Jongdae take his hand away with a high-pitched screech. Jongdae slaps his chest this time, while the idol unashamedly laughs. “Go change, so that we can leave already!” He huffs, trying to stop the giggles he is letting out.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks, five minutes in the car ride, sitting beside Jongdae, drowsy and bored.

“Don’t you dare sleep!” Jongdae warns. “I have plans for the night, you can’t sleep yet.”

“Do those plans not involve us cuddling and napping?” Baekhyun asks, looking at Jongdae with pleading puppy eyes.

“Not for the next few hours, no.” Jongdae laughs. “But I have a picnic basket ready for us so at least we will eat good.” He says to compensate.

“Woah,” Baekhyun exclaims, “A late night picnic you say?”

Jongdae sends a teasing smile to his husband’s way. “Sounds familiar, isn't it?”

Jongdae doesn’t have to look at Baekhyun to know that a stupid smile is spreading on the idol’s face. “Stargazing?”

“Stargazing.” Jongdae confirms.

“Recreating our very first official date as boyfriends,” Baekhyun sighs in delight. “How romantic.”

“Everything for the love of my life.” Jongdae winks flirtatiously.

Baekhyun dramatically gasps and holds his heart. “Look at my Prince Charming. All ready to sweep me of my feet.”

Jongdae suppresses a laugh before averting his eyes from the road for a second to look at his husband, making that flirty, dirty move with his eyebrows, getting Baekhyun  _ excited _ . “Hold on tight, Cinderella. The night has barely started.”

  
  


But the Cinderella can as well be the Sleeping Beauty in this story. So as the Prince Charming. Baekhyun is softly snoring beside Jongdae not even ten minutes after Jongdae asked him to stay awake. And the worst part is, Jongdae himself keeps yawning, tempted to stop driving and take a small nap in the backseat.

Jongdae groans in frustration. He is really losing his touch. There is no other explanation of how The Romantic Date Expert Jongdae is failing so badly now. Or maybe it is just that the timing is not right for a late night picnic considering his new sleep pattern of going to bed early only to sleep until lunch time _and_ Baekhyun’s sleep deprivation for days now due to his busy week full of concert practices. Not to mention that they both are visibly tired after the concert. Hags. They literally are hags now. Rookie Baekhyun and Jongdae would laugh at their situation now.

When he stops for a red light, he puts his elbows on the steering wheel and rubs his tired eyes with his tiny fists as he keeps yawning. He sighs and opens his eyes only to look back at the back seat where the picnic basket he prepared sits, full and ready, half hidden under his jacket. This was really not the best idea he could come up with; he thinks. Romantic, yes, but not the best. Then he looks at his husband’s soundly sleeping figure. He doesn’t realize the soft smile spreading on his face. Baekhyun needs rest and they can always have that picnic later. Yes, maybe it won’t be a proper picnic if the location is their kitchen, and it definitely won’t be called a “late night” picnic if they eat everything for breakfast, but still, Baekhyun and some good food will still be there, which is all what Jongdae needs.

He can always come up with a new plan to break the news, anyway. For now, they both deserve some rest, in their soft fluffy bed, within each other’s embrace.

('ㅅ')

Baekhyun slowly approaches the side of the bed Jongdae is still sleeping in. He crouches down beside his head and looks at his pretty, sleeping face. Slow breaths are coming out from his pink, pouty lips as his dark eyelashes rests on his cheeks. “Come on sleepyhead,” He murmurs softly, “It is a perfect day out and you have already slept away half of it.”

He doesn’t get much of a reaction from Jongdae, except from him softly groaning in the back of his throat and furrowing his eyebrows before continuing to sleep. Baekhyun huffs. Despite his busy schedule, he noticed that it is strangely hard to wake Jongdae up these days. “I have the breakfast ready.” He says, in a louder voice before he gives up and loudly calls out; “Time to wake UP!”

Jongdae whines, mumbles unintelligibly, before turning to his other side and pulling his knees to his chest to continue his sleep.

Baekhyun huffs and gets on the bed, cradling Jongdae’s small face with his hands and peppering his face with sloppy kisses. “Rise and shine, pumpkin pie!” He yells between the kisses. “My honey bunch, sugar plum,” He sing-songs. “My cuppy cake, my gum drops!” But despite the wet kisses and the cheery songs, Jongdae stirs and whines but doesn’t wake up. Baekhyun lets out a frustrated sigh and leaves the bedroom. If he plays dirty now, Jongdae is the only one to blame.

He has the breakfast ready on the kitchen table, which was an easy task to do considering all he did was unpacking the picnic basket Jongdae had prepared for the night before. Only addition on the table is fresh coffee Baekhyun has prepared and the freshly baked pancakes that he got delivered from the patisserie at the end of the street, which conveniently belongs to a friend of his. He gets a fork and stabs one of the delicious pancakes from the middle of it and brings it to the bedroom with him.

The first thing Jongdae registers is the delicious smell, making Jongdae unconsciously wet his lips and loudly swallow. The next thing he notices is someone chuckling right beside him .  _ Baekhyun. _ Of course, Baekhyun. “Come on, Dae.” He hears the idol saying. “Don’t you want to eat these fluffy pancakes your very hot and very handsome husband made just for you?” Jongdae groans. He just wants to open his mouth and bite the pancakes, but opening his eyes and leaving the bed sounds exhaustive. He can’t help but whine as Baekhyun puts the pancake on his lips but pulls it back when Jongdae opens his mouth to taste it.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to eat them while they are still hot?” Baekhyun continues his torture as Jongdae lets out another groan and finally opens his eyes, just to see his husband, too cheerful for so early in the morning, looking down at him mischievously. “Imagine them with some butter and honey that are waiting for you on our kitchen table?” Baekhyun finishes and Jongdae just wants to cry. Why is Baekhyun so mean to him? Can’t Jongdae have both sleep and pancakes, like, right now? In his cosy bed? He pouts, brows tilted inwards as he looks at the meannie who is torturing him.

Byun Baekhyun is a cruel man though, and his answer is certain: “Stop being a baby and get out of the bed!” He says, pulling Jongdae’s covers away. “It is already noon, Jongdae!”

Jongdae hates Baekhyun so fucking much.

Despite his unwillingness to leave the bed, the breakfast -well more like brunch, considering it is already lunchtime- is a nice affair. It always is when Baekhyun is with him. Jongdae rejects the coffee and goes for some icy cold orange juice, and Baekhyun is okay with letting Jongdae devour all the pancakes while he sticks to mini sandwiches from their picnic basket. They don’t rush it, they never do, especially on days like this when none of them have somewhere to rush to. Baekhyun has his elbows on the table, holding his coffee cup between his hands as they talk about the concert and his laughs are so bright, so loud, filling Jongdae’s heart with warmth. Then he puts his cup down and reaches forward to pinch Jongdae’s cheeks, “Eat slowly, you will choke.” He jokes, looking at his younger husband and noting how adorable he looks even while he is eating like a starved cookie monster.

“I can’t help it,” Jongdae mutters after he gulps down the big bite he took from the last of the pancakes, “It is so good.”

Baekhyun just laughs and shakes his head in amusement. Jongdae looking like an angry chipmunk because the food is so good has always been one of his favourite sights. He takes out his phone and takes a pic, wanting to save the moment to look at and coo over later. Jongdae doesn’t even notice, focusing on filling his plate with some fruits this time. He can’t feed the baby with only pancakes. It is not healthy.

Baekhyun goes through another cup of coffee as they exchange stories. Jongdae is eating slower now, not feeling as starved as he felt when he first woke up. He is also more aware of his surroundings, the way the sun shines brightly and lights up the kitchen. Making Baekhyun look ethereal while Jongdae is sure he just looks like a messy kid with his bed hair and swollen eyes from too much sleep. Baekhyun denies it and starts listing cheesy compliments to him when Jongdae voices this thought out. Calling him cute in every existing language. Jongdae blushes and gets shy but tries to mask it by whining and complaining about how cheesy Baekhyun is. “I can’t stand you.” He mumbles at one point, covering his face with his hands while Baekhyun just laughs louder. “See, you have the cutest reactions because you  _ are _ the cutest.”

The moment is so soft and warm, and Jongdae feels his heart swell with love. Feeling all warm and tingly just by sitting there and looking at Baekhyun in his home wear, looking all soft and cuddly.

Baekhyun takes one last sip from his coffee while Jongdae finishes his juice. Jongdae wants to sigh and savor this moment of silence and calmness. He knows when the baby is born, breakfasts won’t be as calm and peaceful.

_ He can’t wait for it. _

He looks at Baekhyun who is looking out from the window, a soft smile on his lips, busking in the sunlight. He knows it is not supposed to be like this. It has to be special. And he has to be prepared. He needs a plan. A nice location. A fancy atmosphere. Anything, anywhere other than their mundane kitchen. Their simple kitchen smelling like fresh coffee and baked goods, bright under the sunlight, and full of countless simple and insignificant memories. 

Or maybe that’s exactly what he needs. What they need. A part of their life as the witness, as the setting to a new, special memory that will mark the start of a new chapter.

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes, Love?” Baekhyun looks back at him.

“There were napkins in the picnic basket. Did you get them out?”

“Napkins?” He tilts his head in question. “No, why?”

Jongdae averts his eyes in nervousness, a smile threatens to break his face in half despite the nerves. “Can you get them out for me?”

“We have napkins on the table though?” Baekhyun doesn’t get why Jongdae asks for them specifically.

“Just take them out of the basket for me!” Jongdae urges, not being able to mask all that he is feeling.

Baekhyun lifts an eyebrow, visibly finding Jongdae’s behavior strange, but he follows through with the request nonetheless. The basket sits on the floor, just beside the table. So without getting up from his chair, he easily leans down and takes it from the floor and puts it on his lap. He reaches inside, the napkins are right there in the corner, beside the reusable plastic cups and plates that Baekhyun didn’t bother to take out while emptying the basket.

Jongdae watches him closely, every move, every reaction with his heart beating fast in his chest. He watches Baekhyun take the napkins out but look back at the basket with furrowed brows. “Here, your napkins.” He says reaching forward and giving the napkins to Jongdae without averting his eyes from the basket. Jongdae takes the napkins and puts them aside wordlessly. Biting his bottom lip as he sees Baekhyun reach inside the basket again to pull out the two pics Jongdae hide there.

Jongdae can see that Baekhyun is confused, looking at the pics but not understanding what they are, about to open his mouth and ask. So Jongdae beats him to it. “Baekhyun,” he starts, getting the idol’s attention who averts his eyes from the sonogram pics and looks at his husband. “I am pregnant. We are going to be parents.”

Baekhyun is speechless at first. Then he is smiling. Still wordless. He stands up, but then sits back down. Puts the pics on the table but then takes them back on his hands, gets one of them wrinkled in the process and he gasps so loud that Jongdae has to bite his lip to suppress his laughs. He watches Baekhyun panicking, trying to fix the paper. Then he leaves them back on the table as if he is afraid of touching them again. When he finally raises his head to look at Jongdae, his eyes are wide blown and mouth agape. In shock. Definitely in shock, but Jongdae can see so much more there. So much more. Like joy. Pure, unadulterated joy. Jongdae can't help himself anymore and starts smiling first, then laughing as he lifts his arms up towards Baekhyun, offering a hug. Baekhyun is so quick to leave his place at the other end of the table, knocking down his chair in the process as he takes two quick steps to reach to the other side and falls, literally falls, into Jongdae's arms.

"Jongdae," he gasps out.

Jongdae shushes him. "I know, I know." Jongdae knows it, knows how overwhelming it is. "It is okay. Take your time."

They move to the living room soon after. Baekhyun carries Jongdae, not wanting to stop touching even for a second, and Jongdae just lets him cuddle into his side, burying his face on the younger’s chest as Jongdae straddles the idol’s legs on their big couch. "We are going to be parents.” Baekhyun mumbles, disbelief still clear in his voice. “You are pregnant. Oh my god Jongdae, we are going to be parents."

Jongdae holds him tight in his embrace and lets Baekhyun process the news, until Baekhyun raises his head to look at Jongdae’s pretty face. "How long?"

Jongdae bites his bottom lip, nervous. "Approaching my third month now." He confesses, "I have known it for a little less than a month."

Baekhyun’s expressive puppy eyes looks saddened by hearing that. "I never realized." He mumbles, and before Jongdae can say anything to make him feel better, he asks; “Was it why you were so upset about me going to a dome tour and being away from home?”

Jongdae groans and hides his face with his hands, ashamed at himself. “I am sorry, I know it was ridiculous.” He starts, “It was the same day I learnt about the baby and I felt like I would be at home all alone and jobless and I then took it out on you. I am so sorry I know it was ridiculous!”

Baekhyun shushes Jongdae as he holds the younger’s wrists and pulls them down, away from his face. “And that was why you rejected the musical offers, right?” He asks, a hint of worry in his voice. “Are you okay with this decision, Jongdae?”

Jongdae appreciates the worry, he really does. But it is misplaced in his opinion. So, he just smiles as he cups Baekhyun’s face. “Yes I am.” He admits. “I was just being dramatic back then. It is not like I am retiring. You are the idol here not me, your career is the one at risk, not mine.”

“Fuck my career!” Baekhyun softly exclaims, surprising the younger. “We are having a baby?! I will be a father!” He mutters in fascination and shock, not much different than the mumblings he was doing a few minutes ago, cradled in Jongdae’s arms. “Oh my god we are having a baby Jongdae!” Jongdae can’t help but let out giggles at the adorable view in front of him; his strong, perfect, genius Baekhyun is still struggling to digest the news, but he also looks happy. Confused, shocked, stressed but  _ h _ _ appy _ . “Fuck the tour, I am not going anywhere.” He states before burying his nose back to Jongdae’s neck, hugging him close to himself.

Jongdae laughs at the idol. “Idiot,” He mumbles. “Of course you are going.”

“But what if I miss her first movements while I am away?” He whines as Jongdae caresses his back with gentle hands. “What if I miss an ultrasound check? Oh my god, Jongdae what if-”

Jongdae can’t stop smiling. After putting a kiss on his husband’s fluffy hair, he mutters; “Calm down, calm down.” Then he can’t help but add; “I love you so much.” He pulls Baekhyun’s head back to kiss his face all over while Baekhyun continues having his breakdown.

How did Jongdae get so lucky with Byun Baekhyun? He is so overwhelmed with love. Almost as overwhelmed as Baekhyun. But he is also so glad. So glad that Baekhyun is not an idiot, unlike Jongdae. So glad that Baekhyun is so ready to welcome the baby, despite the shock of the news.

Guilt starts crawling inside his stomach. “I am sorry you missed her first ultrasound check.” He mumbles, smile is partially gone as he softly gazes into Baekhyun’s eyes. “I just couldn’t tell it back then. I kept chickening out whenever I had an opportunity to tell, I should have-”

It is Baekhyun’s time to pull Jongdae’s head towards himself, putting a kiss to his lips to shut him before forcing the younger’s head towards his shoulder. So that he can lean on his husband and calm down. "Stop fretting over it Jongdae.” He replies, hugging Jongdae even tighter. “I understand why you did that." Baekhyun is truly making Jongdae's heart clench now because  _ of course _ . Of course he understands. "You had every right to be nervous."

"Don’t try to justify me being a coward.” Jongdae whines, “You had every right to know. You have more to worry about, you know how your fans will react. I was just being selfish and thinking-"

"No you were not.” Baekhyun cuts him, voice so soft and gentle. Hands caressing the younger’s back, luring him to calmness. Jongdae lets out an involuntary sigh as Baekhyun continues “Don’t belittle your own feelings. And let me deal with my fans, okay? They will get over this the way they got over our marriage news."

Jongdae laughs despite himself. This is so absurd. How can he feel so much contradicting feelings at once? "They never got over it though." He throws back.

Baekhyun only huffs as a reply. "Well, that's their problem, not ours."

Jongdae just can’t help himself. “Weren’t you having a breakdown just now?” He mumbles. “How are you acting all brave and mighty, now?”

“Oh, I am scared shitless.” Baekhyun confesses, burying his face to Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae laughs at the words so loud, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, shaking Baekhyun with him. “I will mess up. I am not father material.” Baekhyun continues, fretting over every possibility.

“Idiot,” Jongdae just mumbles. “You are already the best father ever.”

“I can’t even make dad jokes. I am too funny for that.”

Jongdae laughs harder.

He loves Baekhyun so much.

(<_>)

Baekhyun enters the hotel room just to find Jongdae soundly sleeping. He silently takes off his shoes and gets in the bed, laying beside him. Jongdae is looking so soft like this. So cute. So adorable. He feels bad that he has to wake him up, knowing that Jongdae is still tired from the flight they took from Seoul to Tokyo last night, to attend Baekhyun’s first concert as a part of his Japan Dome Tour. He checks the time and decides that he can let Jongdae sleep some more. Yet surprisingly, Jongdae stirs and opens his eyes.

“Baekhyun?” He sleepily mumbles, before closing his eyes back.

“Hey, Dae.”

“Can you bring me some water?” He sleepily asks, lips forming a pout to emphasize his request.

_ Truly adorable. _

“Sure,” Baekhyun leaves the bed immediately and gets the younger’s glass water bottle from the fridge. He is back to Jongdae’s side within minutes.

Jongdae sits up and drinks his water before rubbing at his tired eyes. “How was the practice?”

“It went well.” Baekhyun replies as he leans forward and swipes Jongdae’s bangs away from his eyes.

“I will get ready,” Jongdae mumbles around a yawn, “just give me a second.”

“No, no, you don’t have to,” Baekhyun objects. “We still have time before we need to leave the hotel. Go back to sleep. I will wake you up later.” He gently pushes the younger to the bed, from his shoulders. Jongdae is obviously still tired, as he doesn’t object even a bit and settles back within the sheets.

“Sing for me?” He asks sleepily before Baekhyun can leave the bed.

How can Baekhyun say no to him? He settles beside Jongdae, hugging him to his chest. “What do you want me to sing?”

“Whatever you want.” Jongdae mumbles to his neck as Baekhyun smiles and nuzzles Jongdae’s ear. Content and happy that the younger accompanied him all the way here. Jongdae knew that Baekhyun would be too worried and homesick to focus on the concerts if he didn’t come with him and Baekhyun (as well as his entire team) was glad for that decision.

He opts for singing something simple and lighthearted. Jongdae falls asleep almost as soon as Baekhyun starts the song. Baekhyun is amused, but continues to sing, wanting to finish the song regardless. When he utters the very last of the lyrics, he sighs and puts a hand on Jongdae’s belly. “Did you like the song, Lovely?” He whispers, afraid that he will wake Jongdae up. “I am sure you did.” He continues as Jongdae moves his head back in his sleep, removing his face from Baekhyun’s neck, effectively giving the idol a nice view of his pretty features. "Your father is so pretty. You have no idea how lucky you are." Baekhyun sighs dreamily. "I can’t wait for you to be born so that we can cry over his beauty together."

The concert leaves Baekhyun breathless and tired. Still, the atmosphere is so good, so lively, so amazing that he can’t help but run back to the stage with the enthusiasm of a rookie idol for his encore stage. The song prepared for the encore passes in a breeze. Baekhyun running all over the stage, to every corner, towards every smiling face, catching everything that he can put on himself that was thrown to the stage. He takes a split second to stop in front of the VIP section to make a huge heart with his arms towards the crowd, aiming at only one person who, Baekhyun asumes, must be tired and sleepy already, considering it is almost midnight. The camera catches him before Baekhyun continues running, and the fans erupt in screams. Countless pics are taken of that moment from every angle to be circulated on the internet for the next few weeks.

He takes a letter from the ground at one point, not for the first time that night, but this time, it has a free coupon for a coffee shop inside. “Yah,” He yells at his microphone while laughing. “Who threw their coffee shop coupons to stage?” The crowd erupts in laughter with him. The song is almost done and he is walking back towards the main stage now. “It is for two persons. Applies to Americanos, Lattes, Cappuccinos...” He starts reading as the crowds laugh along.

“I can’t go there alone but I can’t take Jongdae with me either.” He laughs a little more as he takes a bear plushie from the ground as he walks, arms already full with toys. “His doctor forbid him from consuming anything caffeinated.”

Baekhyun is in the main stage now. Right on top of the platform which will start descending within minutes and take him off of the stage. “See you next time, Tokyo! I love you all so much! Good night! Go home safe!” He yells on top of his lungs as the platform starts moving. He hesitates for a second, looking at the crowd, biting his lip. He wants to say it now. He wants everyone to know. "And thank you for the coupons," He starts, looking at his happy fans. Then he drops the bomb right before the platform finishes its descending, taking him off of the stage, right when the chaos engulfs the arena, the crowd erupting in screams.

“We will use it after the baby is born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I can't wait to here your thoughts about this BaekChen!
> 
> For a tiny mini BONUS SCENE, don't forget to check the CHAPTER 2!
> 
> Thank you ~


	2. Bonus Scene / Rejected Ending

“Idiot!” He hears Jongdae’s voice before he sees the younger walking towards him in the backstage. Baekhyun has already removed his make up, and was waiting for this moment, for Jongdae to come and reprimand him. “Why did you-” Jongdae starts when he is only one step away from Baekhyun before cutting himself with a groan. Then he jumps into Baekhyun’s arms. Catching the idol off guard with a heated kiss. Baekhyun is giggling when they separate. Jongdae just looks at him incredulously. "That was so brave of you. You didn't have to do that."

"I couldn't help it.” Baekhyun admits, “I need to share this with the whole world. I am so happy I want everyone to know it."

"Silly," Jongdae mumbles in feigned annoyance, but Baekhyun can see the tears on his eyes.

"Oh my god, are you going to cry?" The idol exclaims, incredulous.

"I can't help it. You love me so much." Jongdae sniffs.

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at that. "And _you_ love _me_ so much. Do you know how overwhelming it is? I am the one who is supposed to cry."

"We are so cheesy." Jongdae attempts to joke, but tears are already dropping to his cheeks. "We will be the cheesiest parents ever." 

Baekhyun groans. He can’t stand when Jongdae cries. It makes him emotional within second, can’t control his sniffs. "We will be so embarrassing." He complains, agreeing with his husband.

"We should love her so much to compensate for it." Jongdae says as he rubs his eyes with his small fists in an attempt to stop his tears.

"We will," Baekhyun vows, placing his hands on Jongdae’s small baby bump that is hidden under his baggy clothes. "We will love her so much."

"Baekhyun," Jongdae looks up at that, teary eyes reflecting a hundred galaxies. "I love you so much."

Baekhyun laughs, blinking his own tears away. "I know.” He tries to sound joking. He fails. “But I love you more."

Jongdae just shakes his head in amusement. He pulls his husband towards himself, Baekhyun following his lead and leaning into his space willingly. Then they kiss.

Then they kiss again.

And yes they still cry.

Because they are cheesy. And embarrassing. And so, _so much_ in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this piece of BaekChen!
> 
> Now, come and share your thoughts with me in the form of KUDOS and COMMENTS!
> 
> (Or alternatively, come talk to me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nesibe_BJedi) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Nesibe))


End file.
